Reencontro
by Violeta 6V
Summary: Fic escrita para o projeto Love Game do 6v,


****Autor****: ****Clarita Black

**Titulo: **Reencontro

* * *

><p><strong>Fic escrita para o projeto Love Game do 6v, <strong>da seção Violeta (Harry e Pansy) do fórum 6v.<strong>**

* * *

><p><strong>Reencontro<strong>

A sala de interrogatórios estava quase às escuras. Uma única lâmpada, de luz amarelada e fraca, pendia de um fio pendurado no teto. O lugar era pequeno e fechado, sem sequer uma janela para permitir a entrada de ar. Havia uma mesa de madeira e duas cadeiras, uma delas colocada exatamente sob a lâmpada.

Era nela que se encontrava sentada a prisioneira, a 1º Sargento Pansy Parkinson, que embora fosse inglesa, juntara-se à nova Wehrmacht de Hitler. Uma traidora suja de sua pátria, acusada de inúmeros crimes de guerra. Uma mulher que conhecia segredos militares por ser próxima a Draco Malfoy, o capitão-lince, como era conhecido, de olhos de gelo e cabelos platinados. Nesse instante ele aterrorizava os remanescentes da Força Expedicionária Britânica, encurralados em Dunquerque, França. Parkinson tinha sido capturada quando estava a caminho de lá, e os ingleses suspeitavam que ela levava para Malfoy informações valiosas sobre a operação de invasão da Inglaterra, passando pela França.

Sua captura estava sendo considerada uma pequena mas expressiva vitória da Força Expedicionária, que tinha deslocado o 1º Tenente Harry James Potter de Londres para Dover, especialmente para este interrogatório. O motivo? Ele a conhecia, tinha estudado com ela durante muitos anos, e embora jamais tivessem sido amigos, esperava-se que ela cedesse mais facilmente à visão de um conhecido dos tempos em que ainda não era uma traidora de seu país.

Assim Harry a tinha encontrado, sentada na cadeira sob a lâmpada que pendia do teto, com as mãos amarradas às costas, vestindo o feio e descorado uniforme de prisioneira.

Tinha sido uma surpresa, e embora ela não tivesse dito uma única palavra, ele lera em seus olhos o espanto momentâneo por vê-lo ali, como o seu algoz.

Ele também se surpreendeu, não esperava que ela, naquelas circunstâncias, pudesse manter seu ar altivo e superior, exatamente o mesmo olhar de quando eram ambos mais jovens.

Ela nunca tinha sido bonita, nem era alguém que se pudesse considerar legal, não para os padrões de Harry. Mas conseguia manter a atenção das pessoas graças à sua vivacidade, mordacidade e sensualidade. Sim, Harry se lembrava bem de como ele se sentia agredido quando ela surgia de repente, saindo de algum canto, sempre acompanhada, a maioria das vezes por Draco Malfoy.

Todos sabiam o que eles tinham estado fazendo e ela não se importava que soubessem, apenas ria e balançava os cabelos, como se ninguém no mundo lhe interessasse. Harry a desprezava, ela sequer o enxergava.

E agora ela estava ali, era a sua prisioneira, conhecia um segredo que ele precisava descobrir a qualquer custo. Em tempos de guerra não havia limites, o mais forte podia tudo e ele se sentiu no comando diante dela pela primeira vez. Apreciou isso imensamente.

Seu bem estar não durou mais do que vinte e quatro horas. Ele logo viu que ela podia estar subjugada, amarrada, ameaçada de tortura e até de morte, mas nem de longe parecia vencida.

Ao final de segundo dia de interrogatórios ele estava perplexo, no terceiro ele se irritou, no quarto começou a se preocupar. Como não estava obtendo nenhum resultado, o comando decidiu mudar a linha do interrogatório. Ele sabia o que isso queria dizer, significava que ela seria torturada. Sentiu-se culpado por não ter conseguido fazer com que ela revelasse as informações, afinal, ele tinha vindo apenas para isso, e não só decepcionava seu comando como também teria que assistir à tortura dela.

Era espantoso o quão incômoda era essa possibilidade. Pediu a ela que revelasse o que sabia, na verdade quase implorou. Contou a ela o que lhe aconteceria se continuasse em silêncio, mas não adiantou. Ela apenas o olhava com um misto de desinteresse e desdém.

Para não assistir ao que aconteceria, ele se juntou ao grupo que seguiu para Dunquerque na missão de resgate dos soldados encurralados. Quando voltou, ela não estava mais em Dover, nem em qualquer outro lugar desse mundo. Tinha partido, levando com ela seu segredo e a serenidade do 1º Tenente da Força Expedicionária Britânica, Harry James Potter.


End file.
